habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Mustard
Silver Mustard, like Frank, is a character on Habbo Hotel. Background Created in May 2016, Silver Mustard (also known as Alice McGee) was used to promote Habbo's new Superhero theme. On 10 May, the day of her introduction, users were given a factfile about her and her sidekick Franklin Arrow and were asked to choose one of them to be their champion. The Superhero that a user picked would be permanent, and they would receive a badge unique to that Superhero (for Lord Pixel it was a blue badge with his cyber eye molded onto it and for Silver Mustard it was a yellow badge with a H engraved on it). In the official factfile for Silver Mustard we discover that she is 178 cm high, weighs 73 kg, has green eyes and mustard (with a silver sheen) hair and works at as detective and part-time Habbo Guardian. The factfile also goes on to explain that her energy score is "95" whilst her strength score is "78" (making her more energetic than Franklin, but weaker then him). Alice McGeeb's parents were the criminal administrators of a terrible Retro hotel. On her 14th birthday she saw her chance and left her parents to live permanently in Habbo Hotel. There, it became her mission to improve the world to compensate for her parents crimes. During her time as a detective she tracked down hackers and on her days off, she volunteered as a Habbo Guardian. One day, she found a very sad-looking Habbo in a hallway, and she felt she had no other choice than to help the poor guy out and offer him a drink from the Coffee shop. Barista Bob had run out of coffee, but he felt so sorry for Alice's new friend that he offered both of them a very rare pixel LTD drink in a special silver mustard mug. From that day, everything changed, and Alice transformed into the mighty Silver Mustard In 2016, Silver Mustard and Lord Pixel were on the run from annoying journalists who were attempting to expose their identities. Despite being accepted into the Hotel by Maude in order to find a room to hide in, the journalists still located them and as such it is widely believed that it was Maude who exposed their hiding place in order to bring more media attention to the Hotel. History During a Builder's at Work (BaW) event users could walk around special rooms covered in WIRED in order to reveal more about the Superhero's past. It was discovered that Lord Pixel and Silver Mustard both went to the same school when they were younger. Another one of their classmates was a shy boy named Blue, he and Silver Mustard were very close friends. During a science class, taught by Ms Clemont, Lord Pixel spat spitballs onto Blue. Despite being defended by Silver Mustard, who told Pixel off, Blue never forgot this moment. After this event Blue decided that, due to her kindness, he would ask Mustard if they could make more of their friendship. However, sadly when she picked up the phone she told him that she was already dating Pixel. Feeling betrayed, Blue declared that he would get revenge on both of them Lord Pixel and Silver Mustard were not the only ones that blue vowed to get revenge on. He put his teacher, Ms Clemont, his collegue, Reus, and his Boss on his hitlist. Official Events Escape Exposure The first of the Superhero themed events (created on 11th May 2016) was called "Escape Exposure", with the simple premise: "Two extremely annoying Habbo TV journalists have been chasing Silver Mustard and Lord Pixel for months with just one purpose... to expose who they really are! They can '''NEVER '''find out their secret identities or they will lose all their powers!" To win this game users would need to wear their official Lord Pixel/Silver Mustard badges to enter, they would then have to dodge through the bouncers (who would teleport them back to the start) and sit in one of the cares that didn't have a journalist infront of. '' '' The Natural Disaster The second Superhero themed event (created on 12th May 2016) was called "The Natural Disaster", with the simple premise: "White trying to hide from the journalists, Lord Pixel and Silver Mustard used a huge amount of their superhero powers. All this energy created a massive, megative gravitational force. The impact of this created earthquakes and cause comets to fall from the sky. The Hotel grounds were set on fire an now full of space bacteria." To win this game users would need to wear their official Lord Pixel/Silver Mustard badges to enter, they would then need to collect all the burning comets and then collect all the water (doing this by standing near the items for collection). They would then need to dodge around the moving fires and enter a teleport. Pixel's death and end of campaign Lord Pixel, feeling guilty that it was he who turned Blue evil decided to sacrifice himself to ensure his brother would turn good and stay good. His death caused the systems in Silver Mustard's base to overheat and explode. Mustard and Blue survived. Special Abilities Silver Mustard and Lord Pixel have a great deal of abilities between them. Most of Silver's powers are very common such as; Flying, speed master, invisibility, telekinesis, heat resistance, clairvoyance, energy absorption, shape-shifting, wall crawling, enhanced memory and extra super strength. Category:Habbo Hotel Characters Category:Bot Category:Superhero